


nightmares

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Owl house, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Luz, are you awake?”
Relationships: King & Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Kudos: 35





	nightmares

After having stayed in the owl house for a few weeks, Luz had gotten used to King sleeping on the edge of her sleeping bed by her feet. It was comforting, and the human thought it was cute when she saw the tiny demon happily snore as he was curled into a ball, probably dreaming about pillaging and taking over all of the isles. It was pretty cute, especially when he made small sounds.

And it was cozy, feeling somewhat protected, and King never managed to disturb her or wake her up, he mostly did his own thing and both were happy, she truly considered the demon one of her greatest friends and always gave him lots of tummy scratches and told him how cute he was, only for him to say he wasn’t cute, but a fearless conquering machine.

So, the night when King had woken her up by carefully shaking her arm before poking her head, she had been confused. The first few seconds she had let out a groan, blinking several times as her mind adjusted from her sweet dreams back to reality, and then she saw the tiny creature by her, looking a bit spooked.

“Luz, are you awake?”

“Yeah, is there a problem King?” she asked. “You never wake me up and you always sleep the entire night.”

“Well, I just couldn’t sleep tonight, okay. So I had to wake you up, because… I just didn’t wanna be alone right now. Well, I know I wasn’t alone, you were here but you were asleep and that felt exactly like being alone right now. Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine. Do you mind telling me why you felt alone?”

“Sure, but only if you promise to not tell Eda, okay?”

“I pinky promise, your secret is safe with me.”

“Okay, here goes nothing.” he began, coughing once to get ready. “I had a nightmare that spooked me so hard I woke up, and now I’m scared to fall back asleep and just wanted to talk to someone, I’m still spooked. But please don’t tell Eda or she’ll never let me live this down, me, the fearless king of demons being scared after a nightmare.”

“King, there’s nothing wrong with being spooked by a nightmare, I completely understand that and won’t tell a soul, it’ll be our little secret as best friends, okay?”

“I’m your best friend?”

“Of course you are, we’re Luz and King, an amazing duo.” she said. “Do you want to talk about your dream for a bit, that tends to help me relax after a nightmare, that way it’s easier to fall asleep again.”

“That sounds nice, yeah, let’s go.”

King crawled back onto the sleeping bag, and began to talk, Luz listening to every word, ready to give her friend all the comfort he needed.


End file.
